


Just Let it All Go

by queenofsass



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accidental wetting, Blowjobs, Desperation, First Time, Holding, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, tiny peen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofsass/pseuds/queenofsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has to piss during a meeting at Scottland Yard so he does what any sensible person would do.  He has a wank under the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let it All Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is both my first Johnlock fic and my first fic dealing with piss!kink so, you know, be nice. It has not been brit-picked, but I don't think there are any errors. If you see one just let me know.

Sherlock squirmed and squeezed his legs together while he listened to Lestrade drone on. He had no idea what the DI was on about. All Sherlock can focus on is the throbbing of his bladder and the full feeling it provides. Sherlock pulled out his phone to fire off a text to John in lieu of interrupting Lestrade. John got angry when he out right interrupted people and now wasn't the time for anger, as alarmingly attractive as it was on John. Sherlock puffed out a sigh and pressed send. 

SH: This is dreadfully dull and I need a piss. Can we please leave? 

In almost know time John replies. 

JW: Absolutely not. This is pertinent to the case. 

Sherlock groans internally and squeezes his legs tighter. The pressure is getting worse, and it's all he can do to hold it in, and he can focus on nothing else. This is one of the few times in which his mind is quiet. It's actually refreshing because his thoughts usually fly by at the speed of light and he is in a constant rush. Sherlock knows that if the circumstances were different, if he was at home, he would savor this. Instead he pesters John. 

SH: I'm about to piss myself. I feel that would be both embarrassing and quite undignified. 

JW: Sherlock, you are not a fucking child. You are also perfectly capable of going to the washroom by yourself. Next time you might want to think about taking a wee before you have to sit in on a meeting. 

Sherlock scoffs. A surge of pain radiates from his bladder. He knows that, no matter how much he tells himself he can hold it his body will betray him because somethings are out of even his control. Such is the terrible reality of being human. He does the only thing he can think of to keep himself from leaking. He strokes himself under the table very tentatively. He avoids masturbation because arousal inevitably brings thoughts of John pushing him down on the bed and pressing down on his bladder and telling him how attractive it is to see him so exposed and wanton. Sherlock is becoming hard when his phone vibrates sending surge of pleasure through him so great he almost loses himself enough to gasp. 

JW: What the bloody hell are you doing? Are you wanking under the table? 

Sherlock responds with as gruff a tone as he can manage in a text. 

SH: It is highly unlikely that I will urinate will erect. It is basic science John. You should know that. 

John glances under the table, and hopes that Sherlock doesn't notice him. John swallows and feels himself becoming hard. He cannot get hard at the sight of Sherlock Holmes rubbing one off. He is going to put a stop to this. 

JW: Get up and go piss and stop that. 

Sherlock doesn't respond because he's too far gone for that. He is on the edge of coming, but he knows that if he does it will be the end of his dignity. He relaxes and waits for another text from John because he knows John enough to know that there is one coming. 

JW: He is wrapping things up so you'll have your piss and your wank soon. 

After a few minutes of Sherlock teasing himself just enough to remain hard, but not enough to come John leans over and whispers, “There he's done now. Think you can make it to the toilet.” The hot breath on his neck and the small distance between them almost sends Sherlock back over the edge. He's hanging on by the barest thread of decency. 

Sherlock waits until everyone leaves the conference room before trying to move. The idea of everyone seeing him with an erection is not appealing. John is tapping is foot and looking at his watch and waiting on him, but Sherlock isn't sure he can even move. His bladder is swollen and painful and when he tries to sit all the way up it becomes excruciating. He looks at John almost pleadingly, “I...I can't get up. It hurts too much. I'm going to have to go right here.” 

John's expression softens as if he is suddenly realizing just how bad of a state Sherlock is in. He swallows before saying anything, “Do you, uh, think you could make it to the washroom. For me?”

Sherlock stands up, but a spasm sends him back down. He grins feebly, “well there is your answer Doctor Watson.” 

John makes no moves to leave and finally Sherlock puts everything out in the open, “I'm not-” Sherlock chokes on the next word because it's John he's talking too. He tries again, “I have to get rid of this erection so I can piss. So, unless you fancy seeing me wank you should leave.” 

John makes no move to leave. He lets out a shaky breath, “I could help with that. I mean, I assume it would go away faster and you could relive yourself faster if someone else helped you.” 

Sherlock doesn't have words. He can't believe what's happening. He doesn't have time to be self-conscious about his size like he normally is or the thought of John near him. He just nods and removes his own hand so John can do what he wishes. 

John undoes Sherlock's trousers and helps him out of them. His pants follow quickly behind. John smiles at the wet spot on the pants and looks at Sherlock, “You didn't hold it all in did you. I see a little leak.” 

Sherlock turns scarlet and starts to apologize, but John is rubbing his tiny cock and murmuring about how nice and cute it is. Sherlock would normally be embarrassed by any mention of his dick size, but from John none of it seems offensive. John is running his fingers up Sherlock's thighs and kissing his dick. He looks up at Sherlock and takes him into his mouth. Sherlock groans with pleasure and grabs onto the table. It's an embarrassingly short time before Sherlock comes, but John says nothing. John swallows the fluid, wipes his mouth, and leans back on his legs and looks at Sherlock with glistening eyes. Sherlock looks at John, his face asking the question, and John nods. 

Sherlock relaxes, spent, and the urine begins to spurt out. Soon it grows into a steady stream and Sherlock sighs and leans back in the chair. He is more relaxed now then he has been in a long time. When the last drops are out he tucks himself in and finally meets John's eyes. His pupils are dilated and the sight of Sherlock pissing has only made his dick harden more. 

Finally John says what both of them were thinking, “that's not quite how I finally pictured us going at it, but, it was good, yeah?” 

Sherlock nods and smiles fondly at John, “Yeah. It was good.”


End file.
